One-hand held chain saws of the kind described above are held and guided by the operator with one hand while the operator secures his hold with the other hand. If the center of gravity of the chain saw is significantly ahead of the throttle lever, then the acting forces produce a tilt movement of the saw chain in the forward direction which must be compensated for by the operator with an appropriate effort of the hand holding the chain saw in order that the chain saw can be held in a neutral position. This causes a considerable load on the holding hand; that is, on the wrist of the operator.
If the chain saw must be held inclined in an operating position, then it cannot be excluded that the upper handle portion rotates in the hand of the operator so that the operator has difficulty to hold the chain saw in the desired inclined position.